Don't look back
by Ani the ryu neko
Summary: What happens when you replace Kagome with somone less whiney..and more powerful....add a dash of Kikyo and a pinch of Sesshy...You get this story! I know you might hate me for taking Kags out but Review about it and I will fix it. Promise


Welcome to my story! I thank you for coming to read my story! Enjoy it! Savor it! And a couple shouts outs to my friends! Pinkchocobo13 (Abby) for being there for me. Candilyn, for being the most awesome person ever. Shelina for being a great friend, and letting me use her O.C, Sakura. And I'm throwing my friend Jacob in here because…..Ummm I'm not sure…..And remember….R&R Oh and Kagome's not in the story….Don't hate me!

Disclaimer: I do not…And will never…..Own Inuyasha

This is my first story….It might suck

Ani was walking through the forest, her friends by her side. Sango the slayer, Miroku the monk, Shippo the young kitsune, and Inuyasha the inu hanyou. Also following her were her two dear friends Spar and Tiram.

Ani broke the silence "Sooooo….Sango-Chan…You wanna go to a hot springs?" She queried, looking at her friend. Sango put her hands on her hips and smirked at Ani "When don't I?" She laughed out. Miroku smirked slightly and put his hands together "Well ladies….Are you going to go now?" He asked smiling lecherously. Inuyasha sighed and glared at Miroku "You hentai…You just wanna see Ani and Sango naked." He said while slipping his hands in his harori. Miroku grinned sincerely "Now Inuyasha…Why do you think that?" He asked in a fake tone of sincerity. Spar growled along with Tiram "You stay away from Ani you leach (Sp?)..." Spar growled at Miroku. Tiram glared at Miroku "Or die…" he added to Spars sentence. Shippo piped up and grinned "Ani! Can I come!" He asked excitedly. Ani bent down, picked Shippo up, and nuzzled his head "Of course you can Shippo!" She grinned as her small dragon ears twitched.

Inuyasha quickly sniffed the air and looked around "I'll be back…" He said quietly and ran off. Ani sighed silently "Kikyo…" She said on a sigh. Sango patted her back and sighed "What did you expect?" she said. Ani then took off after Inuyasha and kept her hands folded in front of her. She wandered deeply into the forest of Inuyasha, until she reached the Goshinboku, and hid behind a tree spying on Inuyasha and the miko Kikyo. "Inuyasha…Why do you not come to hell with me as you promised?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha as she took a step forward to him, "Because Kikyo…You know I must kill Naraku to avenge your death…" he said as he hugged her and rested his head on her's.

Ani sat quietly as she watched the two. She knew in her heart, her and Inuyasha couldn't be but her mind refused the idea "_Inuyasha, why her? Why not me?_" she thought as she continued watching the two. Inuyasha took Kikyo's face into his hands and kissed her deeply, earning a look of shock from her. But Kikyo returned the kiss knowing fully well that Ani was watching. She smirked to herself "_All's going to plan….I'll drag Inuyasha to hell and still have Naraku.._." her eyes wandered over to the tree Ani was hiding. Ani felt the tears swelling up in her eyes and her heart fall. So she did the only thing she could…She ran, she ran fast and didn't look back. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as she left the forest. She quickly left the forest behind. Finally she stopped at a lake and beat her fists into the ground screaming "Why! Why! Why her!" She laid herself on the ground still crying and fell to sleep repeating the same thought over and over again, "Why?" She brought her knees up and closed her eyes.

When she awoke she opened her eyes quickly, feeling the dried tears on her cheeks and looked around seeing a campfire. She pondered if she had made one. Ani got up and looked around the area. When she returned she saw someone standing staring at her. She quickly recognized the face and exclaimed "Sesshomaru!" She turned but found her wrist held by his hand and he said calmly "Don't run…" he let go of her wrist and looked at her. Ani held her wrist and looked back at him "What do you want?" she asked bitterly and rubbed her wrist. Sesshomaru felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile _"Hmmm, She wants to fight back….I will see what her limits are…" _he thought and said "That is no concern of yours." He held his icy gaze at her.

Ani seemed taken back by this and began to get annoyed "What do you mean its no concern of mine! You came here for no reason and won't tell me why you waited for me to awake!" she growled viciously and glared at him. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself and nodded "Alright, I came because I smelt tears." He said. She looked down to the ground her hair covering her eyes and she stayed quiet. Sesshomaru smirked at this "Hit a nerve have I?" He said quite calmly. Ani lifted her head "Shut up! You found out why you smelt tears now go!" She yelled and put her hands up to her face and began crying. Sesshomaru would never admit it, but he felt sorry for her, to have so much pain caused by his bastard of a brother.

I know this was a short chappie but the next will be longer, any questions can be asked and will be answered

Ani: Omg! You read the chappie! Yay!

Inuyasha: Wait…..Hold it…..Why is Kagome not here?

Ani: Ummm….She's in a closet…Hiding…

Inuyasha: Tackles Ani you bitch!

Ani: I'm not the dog…..You are.

Inuyasha: But I'm not a girl!

Ani: Could have fooled me…Snickers

Follow the arrows!

V

V

V

V

V

Click de button! Review! The next Chappie will being coming soon!


End file.
